


It Doesn't Work

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: After seeing a post on tumblr, I had to write a fic about how a villain tries to get under Tony's skin, but he can't because Tony has come to terms with the fact that he isn't perfect (how do I word this? I'd recommend looking at the tumblr post, I'll link it in the notes, it explains it better xD)





	It Doesn't Work

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/164996093248/cinnamonrollbucky-lady-feral)

The warehouse was dirty – stereotypical. But Tony had seen worse, much worse.

Darton – what kind of a name was that – was looking at him, hands folded together. Some might think it was creepy, Tony just found it annoying.

“You just going to sit there? No torture? No grand monologue?”

A smile grew on Darton’s face. “You play so calm and cool all the time. But I see through you, you have a mask.”

“Yeah, my suit literally has a mask.”

“No, an emotional mask. You look tough but you are a broken man.”

“Yup. Pretty much. I’ve come to terms with it though.”

Darton sat back, clearly shocked, but a would be creepy smile grew on his face. To a child it may have looked scary but to Tony it just looked like he needed some dental work.

“Sure, you are broken. And that brokenness is consuming you. Ultron was just the start, you have darkness inside of you.”

“Ultron is dead, and that ‘darkness’ you are talking about?” Tony made air quotation marks as he spoke. “Yeah, it’s there. Called depression, ever heard of it? You might want to look into it, might help with the whole…” He circled his hand in the air. “…evil thing you have going on.”

More shock on Darton’s face. Tony chuckled and shook his head.

“You think it’s amusing? That you are mess, a person your father would be ashamed of?”

“Uh, yeah. My dad was kind of a jerk, and he was already ashamed of me as a kid. I’ve moved past that. For the most part at least. What else you got?” Maybe it wasn’t smart to egg on a villain, but honestly Tony was interested to see what else he would try.

“You…you want me to continue. But I…you…” Darton seemed utterly confused now. But he shook his head, another smile. He had thought of something else.

“You aren’t worthy, you never will be. To wear that mask, to be called a hero.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I know. My therapist is trying to help me with that. It’s a work on progress but we’ll see. You should’ve seen me with the Mandarin – who by the way was much more intimidating. I’m doing better since then. Seriously you should check out therapy. It’s kind of sentimental and…awkward at times but it’s not bad. You can even mess with your therapist – or at least I do. On occasion.”

Silence. “Man your life sounds terrible…mine isn’t even that bad. How are you not a villain?”

A shrug. “Good friends. Try to listen to my conscience. And seriously, therapy. I can recommend some if you want.”


End file.
